


Kiss Kiss Kiss Baby

by hanhaniehoney04



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Han Jisung | Han/Hwang Hyunjin - Freeform, Jeongin is innocent, Jisung is cute, M/M, chan is done with hyunsung, fluff uwu, hyunjin is shy shy shy, jisung just wants his kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-27 23:05:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17171165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanhaniehoney04/pseuds/hanhaniehoney04
Summary: "NO!–I mean! W-why would I k-kiss you?""Why wouldn't YOU kiss me?!""why should I?!""WHY SHOULDN'T YOU?!"





	Kiss Kiss Kiss Baby

"hyunjin!!!!" the latter groaned when he heard his name being called by a squirrel looking boy who's puffing his cheeks as he sat next to hyunjin.

 

"jisung" the taller boy replied as the blonde huffed next to him. Hyunjin watched as jisung crossed his arms and pouted.

 

"where's my kiss??" hyunjin was caught off guard and turned to jisung as he stared at him with a puzzled look.

 

"what?" the taller asked confused if he's hearing jisung right or not, but the smaller boy ignored the way hyunjin's brows furrowed and puckered his lips.

 

"my kiss" the blonde replied as he pointed at his now puckered lips while leaning dangerously close to hyunjin.

 

"w-woah! what?!" hyunjin back away nearly falling off the couch, but luckily he didn't and manage to maintain his balance.

 

"you don't want to kiss me that bad?!" the blonde yelled completely upset that hyunjin won't kiss him when that is the only thing that he wanted after a long time of work. 

 

No scratch that. That is the only thing he wanted for years now. They're not dating, No. Jisung just really likes approaching his members asking for a kiss.

 

A kiss on the forehead, a kiss on the top of his head, a kiss on the cheek, a kiss on the nose, and a kiss on his lips of course. 

 

But mind you, jisung only wanted hyunjin to kiss him on the lips but hyunjin won't fulfill that even jisung wants that as his christmas gift. 

 

Minho got to kiss jisung on the lips once but its unintentional, no one need to know that hyunjin might get a tiny little bit upset when that happened.

 

So when jisung tried to kiss him for–hyunjin lost count how many times jisung tried to kiss him. So yeah, hyunjin panicked...Again.

 

"NO!–I mean! W-why would I k-kiss you?" hyunjin asked as he leaned back at the other end of the couch, sitting 3 persons away from jisung because he's definitely not a panicked gay.

 

"Why wouldn't YOU kiss me?!" jisung yelled back and pouted. Hyunjin definitely not think that it's cute, Nope.

 

"why should I?!" the taller is now yelling, frustrated that he's having this argument with jisung again.

 

"WHY SHOULDN'T YOU?!" hyunjin covered his ears as the blonde shouted at the top of his lungs forgetting that they're not the only one in the dorm right now.

 

And as if on cue, chan came rushing at the living room looking like a mess probably because of his lack of sleep.

 

"what's this shouting all about? You do know that the others are now sleeping right?" jisung's face lit up as soon as he saw chan.

 

Yes. It's 11pm and they're shouting at the middle of the night when surprisingly everyone is asleep except for hyunjin, jisung and chan of course.

 

He jumped off the couch and rushed towards chan, whining about how hyunjin wouldn't kiss him.

 

"this?again?" chan sighed as jisung started ranting again. Hyunjin at the other side, is busy thinking how cute jisung is as he cling and rant to chan.

 

"I just wanted a kiss hyung! Im tired and exhausted from work!" he pouted again and sent a sharp glare towards hyunjin's direction as he cling on chan's right arm.

 

Chan heave a sigh again before opening his mouth to speak. Hyunjin pouted as he waited for chan's lecture.

 

"hyunjin just give him a kiss for fucks sake. Aren't you tired of this happening everyday?" hyunjin being the stubborn one, shook his head and crossed his arms over his chest, a pout forming on his lips.

 

"oh c'mon!" chan groaned in hyunjin's response, not really wanting for this argument to continue and repeat itself.

 

And so, chan decided that he'll fix things his way. Jisung huffed as chan removed his hand on chan's arm and pulled him back towards the couch where hyunjin is currently sitting.

 

Jisung was now sat a little bit closer to hyunjin for his liking. Jisung glanced over at hyunjin but the latter refused to meet his gaze.

 

Chan now stood in front of them and have his arms crossed mimicking hyunjin's action a while ago except the pout.

 

"now kiss jisung" in that moment hyunjin knew he fucked up. Hyunjin glanced up at chan only to see his serious face and hyunjin knew he wasn't kidding.

 

Hyunjin's gaze then went to jisung and saw that the squirrel looking male is looking expectantly at him and so he gulps, swallowing the lump on his throat.

 

"a-a-alright" his voice trembled and he begins to feel nervous. This is the very first time he agreed to kiss jisung so he doesn't know if it will go well or not.

 

But as soon he saw jisung grinned and eyes crinkled in crescents his worries faded away. 

 

He heard chan muttered a 'fucking finally' but still stood in front of them waiting for hyunjin to kiss jisung.

 

And so hyunjin leans in, he was just aiming for jisung's right cheek though but what shocked him is jisung turned his head and he was now met by jisung's soft plump lips. At least that was hyunjin's description of jisung's lips.

 

The kiss ended quickly as soon as it started. It was only a peck though. Hyunjin stared wide eyed at the now grinning widely han jisung.

 

The latter seemed so happy that he got to finally kiss hyunjin. Not on the forehead, not on the nose, not on the cheek but on the lips.

 

Hyunjin can still feel jisung's lips on his as he stared at him. The taste of the strawberry flavored chapstick jisung probably put earlier is left lingering on his own.

 

"are you happy now sung?" hyunjin's thoughts are now cut off the moment chan spoke, a small smile on his face.

 

"uh-huh! Very~" the blonde giggled and hyunjin nearly coo at the sight but he stop himself.

 

"I'll leave you two now alright? Have a good night!" chan ruffled both jisung and hyunjin's hair which earned another giggle from jisung and a frown from hyunjin.

 

When hyunjin thought jisung's going to leave the topic alone, he's wrong. Very very wrong.

 

"soooo~" jisung started making the 'o' as long as possible and saying the 'so' as cutely as possible.

 

"s-so w-what?" how hyunjin badly want to hit himself as he stuttered.

 

'why the fuck do we still need to have this conversation late at night? Im tired and exhausted, I just wanted to sleep here at the couch cause I don't want to witness changlix cuddling in our room then this cute looking squirrel came and asked me for a kiss and ruined my night. Now I feel embarrassed' hyunjin thought.

 

Jisung grinned again and shuffled closer to hyunjin, his knee and shoulder touching the other's.

 

"how was it?" the blonde asked hyunjin as he poke his side, the latter flinched at the action.

 

"h-how was w-what?" the taller replied pretending not to know what the blonde was talking about too embarassed to even bring back the topic.

 

"the kiss hyunjin" hyunjin gulped at how dead serious jisung's voice was but he decided to do just a little teasing to upset the blonde male.

 

"I don't know. It was jus a peck how was I suppose to know?"  he shrugged as he faced the blonde a smile starting to form on his lips but that smile soon faded away as he saw jisung smirked.

 

"so you want me to give you a real kiss?" jisung started leaning to hyunjin again having a intense stare at hyunjin. 

 

"i-i...what..?" as soon as he finished the words that came out from his mouth jisung's lips was an inch away from his. 

 

The taller's eyes widened as jisung's lips brushed against his but before it even got further he slightly pushed jisung away, enough for their lips not to touch.

 

"why did you pushed me away? I thought you wanted a real kiss?" the blonde pouted again. Hyunjin's heart clenched at how sad he look and didn't know what to say.

 

"jisung..i-i..." aside from that, nothing came off from his mouth so he just looked down not making any eye contact with jisung.

 

"you kiss jeongin all the time... changbin hyung too! but not on the lips though, but you still kiss them! So why wouldn't you kiss me? Not even on the cheeks. Why hyunjin?" the blonde was now competely upset and confuse. 

 

He's been wanting to know the reason why hyunjin wouldn't kiss him for a long time but never got a chance since hyunjin always avoid him everytime he iniate affectiom towards the taller male.

 

 

Jisung's question hit hyunjin really heard and it made the latter also ask himself why he doesn't want to kiss jisung.

 

'why wouldn't I kiss jisung?' he asked himself. 'because I'm scared that the moment I got to kiss him, I will not be able to control myself' that's right. That's the reason why hyunjin doesn't want to kiss the squirrel.

 

But little did hyunjin know, he said all of that out loud and jisung got to hear his reason. Jisung gasped as he was not expecting this answer.

 

"y-you what?" the blonde manage to say as covered his mouth in shocked. Hyunjin finally looked up at him sparing him a confuse gaze.

 

"huh?" the taller male furrowed his brows as he think of what the blonde was pertaining too. Then it hit him. "o-oh fuck" his eyes widended as he realized that he just said his thought out loud.

 

But then out of nowhere he gained confidence and just decided to admit his stupid reason. "well yeah, you heard me right" he let out a awkward laugh and looked away, avoiding jisung's gaze.

 

He did missed the pink tint forming on jisung's cheeks though but it soon fade away as the blonde held his shoulder and made hyunjin face him.

 

"it's okay hyunjin. I know I'm irresistible" the blonde smirked and now hyunjin is a blushing mess. He rested his head on jisung's shoulder not wanting the latter to see his tomato face.

 

"hey but seriously, it's okay. You don't need to stop yourself" shivers run down through hyunjin's spine on how soothing jisung's voice are.

 

When hyunjin looked up he was again met by jisung's soft, plump, irresistible lips. And so hyunjin didn't stop himself this time and let himself get lost to jisung's addictive lips.

 

He lets his eyes shut as his hands travelled down into jisungs petite waist and he lets his hands rest there.

 

On the other hand, jisung's hands found its way at the back of hyunjin's neck, his left hand curling at the end of hyunjin's locks and the other he used to push hyunjin closer to him so he can deepen the kiss.

 

Jisung was now sitting on hyunjin's lap, still kissing him. They soon pulled away catching their breath and panting heavily, forehead resting against each other.

 

"jinnie–" jisung was about to speak when hyunjin started to capture his lips again. The blonde gasped but soon started to kiss back.

 

The latter felt hyunjin's hand snaked inside his shirt and caressed his waist, rubbing soothing circles there. They were about to turn the heated kiss into a heated make out session when suddenly a high pitch scream surrounded their dorm.

 

In a blink of an eye, the two stumbled away from each other. Hyunjin hitting his back at the end of the couch and jisung falling flat on the floor.

 

"what the? Hyungs what are you two doing?!" it was their maknae, jeongin. How hyunjin really love jeongin but he just wants to strangle him right for interrupting his moment with jisung.

 

"nothing" jisung and hyunjin both said at the same time. "you saw nothing jeongin"

 

With that, Jeongin swore he's not going to go out of his room at the middle of the night.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!! Im new here at ao3 and I dont fucking know how this work. I dont fucking know how to tag here...Its more easy on wattpad ಥ_ಥ.Anyways I hope you like this one shot!  
> I need more hyunsung so I'll do it myself. Anyways dont forget to leave comments and kudos(?)!


End file.
